


A Life Worth Living

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Acts of Kindness, Bad Decisions, Bittersweet Ending, Childhood Trauma, Crying During Sex, Dialogue Light, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine your OTP, Loss of Virginity, Original Character Death(s), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Sorry Not Sorry, Statutory Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life get too hard to handle, what do you do? Nothing that works. Skye and Jack found this out in their own ways. They went through the system, and fell through the cracks. Prostitution, drug addiction, and having to sleep on the street isn't what either of them had planned for their lives, but it happened. Skye and Jack lost hope. But then everything changed when their paths crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unfinished as of right now. However, if you like this so far, feel free to suggest ideas. Constructive criticism/positive feedback are warmly welcomed. I will be updating as much as possible as fast as I can. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has taken the time to read this, thank you so much. No, it's not finished yet, but I will finish this story. Although, it might take quite a while.

Skye Zacharias never had a good family before. For the first few years of her life she was brutally abused by her Mother and Father. They didn't want a child, but they had one. So they kept the young girl locked away in a basement. She was starved, beaten and told she was utterly useless and unwanted. She didn't know anything beyond what her parent taught her until she was four years old. A friend of the Mother and Father's found Skye lying naked in a corner of the basement, which had been locked shut. She was specifically told not to open that door, but curiosity had got the best of her. After a moment of shocked horror, the woman screamed and desperately searched for her phone. By the time the authorities responded, the parents had found the woman and tried to explain the situation. Of course, the former friend of the family didn't understand. The police were already on their way.

The police conducted a quick search of the house, and immediately took the parents to the station for questioning. After three hours of questioning, the Mother and Father were arrested for child abuse, neglect and for lying to authorities. Since Skye had no other living relatives within the country, it was decided she was to be put into foster care. Skye, having never met anyone else before now, and since the first few years of her life were so traumatizing, was absolutely terrified. She couldn't even truly communicate, since the only words she was ever taught were horrible things. Her first real conversation with another person went horribly wrong. Despite all the young girl's obvious issues, authorities got her into a foster home as soon as was possible. That was a huge mistake.

The foster parents, Douglas and Rosanna Fischer, seemed like perfectly nice people at a glance, but underneath the façade was something dark. Skye knew this, on some instinctual level, but for reasons she could not fathom, she said nothing about it. It might have been because all she'd ever known was abuse and neglect, or because she was too scared to say anything, or for any number of other understandable reasons. She thought, in the vague way that a four year old does, that nothing could possibly be worse than what her Mother and Father did. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put Skye's description here. (Description meaning what she looks like.) 
> 
> -Long, thick, noticeably curly, medium-light blonde hair.  
> -Dark green eyes with blue flecks.  
> -*Fair skin (* meaning light skin tone.)  
> -Average height and weight (for her respective/corresponding age)  
> -The left maxillary cuspid (canine tooth, eye tooth, etc.) was broken from when her Mother slammed her against a wall too hard.  
> -Nose slightly off-centered from the incident mentioned above.  
> -Left hand has two crooked fingers (ring finger and pinky) from a break that didn't heal properly.
> 
> I'll leave anything else up to you to imagine. (Unless I decide to add more later... But I guess technically you don't have to use any of this anyway, so feel free to pick and choose the things you like.)


	2. Jack and the Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a reputation. Anyone who's met him has some level of respect for him. He doesn't have a gang, per say, but people definitely do what he says. Maybe he has a nightmare of a Mother and no Father to speak of, but he doesn't let that stop him from doing whatever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast-forward eleven years from the last chapter (making them both fifteen.) Yes, I am aware of how big a jump in time that is, but don't worry about that. I have a method to my madness. (A.K.A some of the story is told through flashbacks.)

Jack was wandering through the forest, walking down various twisting paths, enjoying the sounds of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to establish the other characters a bit. Jack's description here:  
> -Medium length, light blondish-brown hair.  
> -Tall for his age/has good muscle tone.  
> -Olive (tan) skin tone.  
> -Dark brown eyes, almost black.  
> -Has a scars on his right wrist from a suicide attempt.  
> -A long scar under left eye from a fight in alley.  
> -Has a tongue piercing.


End file.
